


One-Shots of unconventional Smut

by TheCoolCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerplay, Salt, Smut, enter at your own risk, no beta we die like men, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolCat/pseuds/TheCoolCat
Summary: one-shots of non-love square, non-conventional dynamics of the most pure sin.First fic I ever posted so dont hate plz
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One-Shots of unconventional Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! This is the first of the sinful drabbles I am planning to write. If any of you want to sugest a dinamic you havent seen in fics yet, just message!
> 
> I am not really into salt fics or anything, but I havent found a smut around this theme. So here it is 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ps:All characters are aged up to a point you conscience allows you.

Lila grunted in annoyance as she plopped down the sofa in her dressing room. Today was supposed to be perfect, and yet it had gone so wrong. When she woke up in the morning, she felt so confident that she would finally be able to incriminate that little bitch Marinette for messing up her cloth line, destroying and buthering the extremely expensive material. Of course, she had done it herself, but with enough amount of tears and acting she was sure she would finally convince Gabriel to kick the half-asian out from the clothes management team. And with her out, she would finally have some alone time to seduce Adrien Agreste. With any luck, she might finally be having that rich simp wrapped up her finger and having the life of luxury she always dreamed of. 

Unfortunatelly, things havent gone that way, thanks to an akuma attack. As soon as Lila had planted the seed and blame started to scatter around those simplistic primates, as if called upon the general misery an akuma showed up and started creating havok. As its custom, that polka-dotted red whore and her pet slave had come and saved the day, and Lila normally wasnt against watching first hand when the supposed heroes would finally get their asses kicked in and taken their miraculous from them. But thanks to this particular inconvenient Akuma, the photoshoot had to be cancelled, ruining all her planning and work. 

She kept on the sofa, eyes fixed to the mirror and muttering to herself while eating her thumb’s nail to the bone when she heard someone at the door, tryingto imagine her next move in this situation. Before she could allow whoever it was to get lost the door opened, revealing Adrien. 

Her expression brightened for a second, hope filling her as she though that this day might not be so lost after all. 

“Hey Lila” said Adrien. “Hope you are feeling better, that attack was a real nasty one, wasnt it?” he said, sheepishly entering the room in his traditional way. 

“Adrien!” she said, going straight to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. “Oh, it was terrible! Did you see? That... that monster just came out of nowhere, screaming nonsensical things and... Everything was destroyed, and I just kept worrying if you were ok!” she said, mustering her best puppy dog face that she trained so hard in the mirror. 

“Dont you worry, Lila. I am fine, see? Luckly Ladybug and Chat Noir were there to stop the worst from happening.” he said, making her flinch at the mention of the despicable heroes. “but... I am glad that you are okay. I saw the akuma calling out your name.” 

Shoot. That’s right. That akumatized tramp somehow got a hold that she was the one responsible, and Adrien probably heard that. She knew she could easily dismiss it to everyone, but Adrien was way more complicated, since he KNEW for a fact about her scheeming habits. 

“O...oh.. You know how it is. Being the main model and all, can drag your own kind of unwanted attention...” she said, trying to make it as sly and casual as possible. 

“Oh yeah, I do know that. I’ve been modeling for a long time, I sure do know how those things work in the industry. Too bad people cant just be nice to eachother...” 

Lila was a little thrown off at how Adrien didnt respond negativelly at her physical approach like he normally would. Instead, he didnt seem to mind as she pressed her body against him. 

“ Poor Adrien... I can only imagine what you have been through...” she said, circling her finger in his chest. 

“But I think that being the main model also has its... perks. Wouldnt you say?” 

Adrien smiled and led his hands to touch hers, making her jump a little at the sudden contact. Even though she knew she was good and Adrien was gullible, she never had this kind of response coming for him in all those years. Maybe she was starting to soften him up a little from being so perseverant? She looked up at him, and was met with those green forest eyes of his that could make any girl(including her) buckle up her legs. She just realized she had been staring when Adrien released his grip on her. 

“Now, you are our main star and I would hate to see you feel bad for anything that wasnt your fault, right? ” he said, smiling and placing her on the sofa. “ so rest, I will take care of you!” he said smiling, as he walked into the dressing room desk to serve some drinks forthem. His voice was rusty and hot, as if something was flipped on inside him. She tried to control herself and trying not to think in the entancing way he smelled, or how his buttoned down shirt shwed just the right amount of collarbone as he came over with a cup of orange juice, which she sipped quietly to try and make the heat go away. 

‘Ok, what the hell was that?’ Lila though. Adrien was cute, sure, and had a rock on body, but he was never the “eat me out please” kind of guy. The guy who walked through that door, however, made Lila want to just drop her panties right there. 

Adrien plopped into the sofa, and reclined himself in it. He was wearing a black button-up shirt that was clearly too small for him, making his muscles flex and swirl form under it. His skinny jeans, also too small(she ough to have a word with his stylist) groped every curve of his body. She knew it was a bad move. I mean dont get her wrong, she would totally jump his bones, but she knew that giving in too fast would NOT give her the leverage to be the undisputable ruler of an eventual relatioship. Lila was usually smarter than that and colder, but it seems she just couldnt get away from this wanting need. 

“Lila, did you know I really admire you?” Adrien said, breaking the (too sexual) tension in the room. 

“Oh, r-really?” she squeaked, feeling adrien’s knee bump with hers. 

“Yeah, really. You are so headstrong, and perseptive of everything. I find those really... attractive.” he said, smiling brightly at her. Lila could feel herself heating up more and more at his words. His presence alone made her suddenly aware of how thin the blouse she was wearing was and cursing herself for not be wearing a bra at this moment. 

She watched in surprise as Adrien inclined her way, parted lips and mesmerizing her with his eyes. She couldnt help but bringing her lips closer to his, closing her eyes and waiting for the taste of Adrien’s. Her heart poudered into her chest in anticipation, feeling like it might explode at any second. At the moment they were an inch from meeting, however, Adrien spoke. 

“I know it was you who did this today Lila.” At this moment though, she opened her eyes in surprise so she could see Adrien’s bright attitude turn a 180 and became serious and morbid. “Also, I know you had been trying to ruin Marinette’s life for quite a while now. ” 

The sudden confession made Lila jump back from him, paling at his words. 

“I-I dont know what you are talking about, Adrien! ” she said, caugh by surprise at his sudden accusation. 

” I know the real you, remember? I promissed I wouldnt get in your way when it came to your carreer but... the truth is that I’m worried about you, Lila. You could be so much better. You are smart, cunniing and perseverant you know. You dont need all this lying to be succesfull. You can be a good person and still get what you want.” he said, reaching for her hand in a conforting way. 

At this moment, Lila tryed to get a hold of herself. If there is one thing she learned in life was how she could never ever let anyone but herself dictate the pace of the enviroment. Controlling, lying, scheming and manipulating, as long as she had those weapons she could change the world around her, making anyone bow to her demands. There was no way she was going to let this dumb blond get into her skin with his cheap sentimentalism. She had to take control of the situation, or else she would keep being at his mercy. As so, the moment Adrien’s hand reached her, she slapped it. 

“ You got no idea what you are talking about, or who you are messing with. You think you can come here and accuse me of things?? You better watch out, unless you want me to ruin you too. You wanna tell everyone I did that?? Just try it, I have the whole team wrapped up around my finger. Talk to me again about this and I will end you and your precious asian whore.” she threatened, spitting out every hate and disgust she felt inside her. 

Adrien took a moment to look into her as if trying to process the moment, only to plop his head down in defeat. 

“Ok, I’ve tried... Dont blame me for what happens next.” Lila could barely ask what he meant by that when she heard someone unlocking the dressing room’s door. 

“I told you she wouldnt listen.” said a voice from behind the door. Lila snapped her head at the sound, as the door opened and revealed Marinette. 

“Sorry Princess, I though she would listen to reason.” he said, saddly smiling and coming to her. 

“Its ok, Kitty. I love how understanding you can be, even towards the hopeless.” Marinette said, coming to Adrien and scratching the back of his ear in confort. “Now, are you ready?” 

“For you, always M’lady.” he said, picking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles warmly. 

“W-what is the meaning of this?” spat Lila, in utter disbelief of the situation. The question made the duo turn to her, with a devious smirk. 

“We were getting fed up of your tatics Lila, so we decided that we are going to try a more... direct approach.” said Adrien. 

Marinette came into the room and closed the door behind her, carefully locking it. She turned and came to their direction, making Lila jump out of the sofa. 

As the dark-skinned girl stood up in a defensive stance, however, she could feel as her knees gave out from under her. In a reflex, she had to grab the table to quickly go back into a standing position, as she felt the world twisting in front of her and a funny feeling clouding her mind. She imediately looked to the ground, where she had spilled the remaining juice and then it all connected. 

“Did...did you drugged me??” she spat in disbelief. Her legs trembled and she felt hot and extremely bothered from inside. 

“Just a little something for you to be more... collaborative.” Adrien said, smiling. 

Lila was simply mortified by how Adrien smiled at her in that moment. It was nothing like his typical smiles of kindness or joy, trademark to the Agreste brand and hearthdtrob to every teenage girl in apris. It was a smile full of mischief and ferocity, one she had never ever dreamt to see Adrien Agreste of all people plastering. 

She watched as Marinette went over to the grooming desk, placing a small device on it that she immediately recognized as a recorder. 

“You really think that drugging me was enough to make me give in to whatever crazy demands you idiots have?” she said, feeling drops of sweat already forming in her forehead. “I will never say anything.” 

“Oh you will. And we have just the right way to make you talk.” Adrien said, as he licked her neck up until the lobe of her ear. 

“W-W-what the hell?” Lila squeaked, jumping as she felt her spine release a shockwave that made her knees even weaker and the hair under her neck go up . She knew that, even if it was from Adrien, that action would normally be received with way less pleasure from her body than it actually was. Did that drug...? 

She gasped as she felt Adrien’s hand go to her breasts over her top, groping it strongly and making small circles around it, as her nipples immediately hardened from the contact. 

Lila was about to moan out loud when she felt a thin cloth, probably a part of the clothing line, muffling her mouth. She felt Adrien’s strong hands holding her in place, as she tried to uselessly scream through the muffle and release herself. However, she was too weak to do anything but watch Marinnete approach. 

The only thing in Lila’s mind was how wrong all this felt. When did Marinette, that quiet and clumsy girl, had gotten this kind of confidence? 

“And now that we have your undivided attention” said Marinette, smiling and coming up to her “we can start talking.” 

The italian girl could only watch as she saw Marinette slowly stripping out of her light dress and cute pink panties, leaving only her toned naked body. 

“Quite a sight isnt it?” she heard Adrien whisper in her ear. 

Lila moved around trying to let go of the blonde’s grip, feeling her own clothes grow more and more unconfortable. She panted heavily, intoxicated by the smell of Adrien in her neck, becoming painfully aware of his bulge building from behind her back. Marinette came in front of her and started licking her, slowly planting kisses through her colarbone. 

She whimpered under the cloth in agony, feeling every kiss and lick sending a strange feeling into her core, her stomach growing hotter and hotter. She felt in panic as Adrien’s hand crept up from behind her to her belly, then her hip going all the way down from under her skirt. He then reached for her clit her panties, playing with it, making Lila shiver at the touch. 

Because of his touch, it took a while for Lila to realize Marinette had already umbottoned her top, making it fall effortlessly and releazing the italian’s perky little breasts to the air, as the bluenette kept kissing all the unexplored parts of her body. .Meanwhile , Adrien kept circling around her clit until finally he breached into her panties, slowly sliding it to the side and dipping a finger effortlessly inside her, using his thumb to keep stimulating her bell. He took his time fingering her, as she felt his ministrations but still refused to let them have the glory of hearing her moan. It wasnt like she was THAT excited from her arch-enemy kissing and licking all her body down. 

However, as if reading her thoughs, Adrien let out a small chuckle and slid out her finger from inside her. He lifted his hands to her vision, as Lila gazed in shock at the amount of fluid sticking in his fingers. 

“I always knew you might have a thing for Marinette. I mean, why else would you hate her so much? Guess that explains it.” he said, as he turned his hand and gave it to Marinette, that licked it deviously. 

“Dont tease her too much, kitty. We are just begining after all.” the half-asian smiled, passing her tongue through Lila’s ear. 

They kept teasing Lila for quite sometime, until it was Marinette’s hands turn to slid into Lila’s skirt, grabbing her panties and slowly pulling it down. Lila tried her best to stop it, uselessly closing her legs to stop the motion. Marinette removed her panties, and smirked as she looked down. 

“Laced purple panties? So you WERE expecting something.... what a devious one...” said Marinette, with a chuckle. 

‘No... you are wrong...’ Lila tried to say, muffled by the cloth in her mouth. She felt as Marinette softly grabbed her legs and spreaded them apart without effort, as she felt a chill of could from her now exposed part. She felt too weak to close them up again, be by the drug, be by Adrien’s incessant caressings. 

“You can tell all the lies you want. But this mouth cant lie. Now, quiet little vixen.” Marinette said licking her lips, as she bendt under Lila’s legs and planting her pink mouth softly into her pussy. 

Lila could immediatelly feel the shockwave of pleasure as Marinette’s tongue hit her clit and circle it softly, Adrien’s hand circling her nipples playfully and the nasty sounds of lips against her pussy were echoing around the entire room. She felt helpless as she realized that in her current state she could not hold it in. It wasnt long until she could feel the need of release building up inside her, higher and higher until.............it stopped. 

“H..uh?” 

“Not yet... Not done yet...” she heard as Marinette ceased her ministrations, only to keep going after some cool down time and restarting the feeling, as Lila rebuilded it all over again, whimpering agains the cloth on her mouth until Marinette again repeated the process. 

Tem minutes passed as Marinette ate her out slowly, stopping whenever she was at the brink of na orgasm. 

Then Twenty. Then Fourty. Then an hour. 

It was only an hour and a half later when Marinette finally came up, licking her lips from the obscenely ammount of juices that kept overflowing from the breaking, sobbing mess that once was Lila. 

“Now kitty, this one is a ticking time bomb. Dont touch her in any weird way or she might just... pop.” she said, as she brough her tumb to Lila’s nipple, bringing a shockwave that made the Italian girl’s whole body tremble in agonizing pleasure, droplets falling everywhere and hair feeling damp, what might indicate she was now sweating profusely. 

“oh well M’lady, it seems our bomb might have something to say...” said Adrien, smiling and moving to her mouth to release their captive’s mouth. 

“C...cum... please... let me...” they heard Lila said quietly through half lidded eyes, as if every still rational part of her was protesting against it, even if it didnt ammount to nothing at the moment. 

“Oh my, it seems you are finally starting to get more honest. See how good that feels?” Marinette smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. “Now, tell us, who was responsible for the wardrobe?“ 

Lila just kept looking at her, mumbling incoherent words as if she wasnt really there. 

“If you are a good girl and let us in your secret, maybe we will let you get what you want...” Marinette said, making a signal to her partner. Without a word, Adrien grabbed Lila like a rag doll, turning her and pressing her head against the arm’s sofa, inclining herwhole back and hanging her buttocks in the air, exposed to the world to see. 

“Now, tell us!” Marinette said, as she slapped Lila’s ass so hard she saw stars. Maybe it was her current state or because of the drug, but even if the slap had been hard, she could just feel pleasure boulting up her spine. 

“AAh...!!!!” Lila whimpered, and as if that wasnt the answer Marinette had been expecting, she gave her another slap on the cheeks, and another and another. 

Meanwhile, Adrien had placed himself behind her, and Lila could feel as he played with his hardened cock at her entrance, sending jolts everytime he passed at her clit. 

“come on Lila” he said. “just tell us what you did and I promisse we will treat you well...” 

Within her she knew that for some reason she shouldnt, but her mind was in such a messy and hazed state that she couldnt remember any of the reasons why this was a bad idea. At that moment, the only thing she wanted and what most mattered was a fat cock inside her, any cock, and to finally get away from all this excruciating torture she felt her insides dictating upon her. 

“I... I d-did it...”she whimpered, ragged and trembling. “Im responsible for the wardrobe... I l-lied... T-the wardrobe, It was me that ruined it....aAh! God... I-I also tried to expel Marinette from school... I l-lied about everything... P-please... just let me c-cum....” 

“Good girl.” Adrien said, as he entered himself inside her slowly and all the way to the scrathing itch she felt in her belly, making her imediately orgasm so hard she felt all the muscles of her body gritting into her core, as if something had just been broken ad was let loose inside her. She let out a shrieking moan that echoed through the room’s walls as the first release washed over her, panting and feeling her eyes get hazy in her dream-like state. However, before she could collect herself, she felt Adrien’s shaft coming all the way out and bumping again into her core, making her orgasm all over again and she coldnt help but squirt, releasing her fluids in a crazy amount of way all over the furniture and the floor. 

“Oh my! It looks like we are going to need another sofa after this one.” she heard Marinette giggle and slap her already red ass once more, as Adrien bumped his cock right into her swollen core over and over again, making her squirt once, twice, three until she lost count. She could feel her uterus twiching and dropping on it’s own after each bump, his cock hitting inside her core as if trying to scrape out all fluid she kept producing. The sounds of her orgasms and her asscheeks, clapping strongly against Adrien’s hips at each firm and strong thrust. 

At that moment, Lila’s mind was utterly gone, replaced by something mostly savage and primal. The only thing she could think on those moments of overwhelming pleasure was his cum released inside her, filling up her stomach. The bumping became more and more frenetic as she felt a big one yet again come from her pooling insides. The overwhelming pleasure as she came at that moment made her whole body yet again tremble as she felt Adrien’s cock swelling up inside her, indicating his own climax in the brink. 

However, the moment of release was suddently halted, as Adrien pulled out of her pussy, making her whimper in agony and a feeling of emptyness. 

She opened her heavy-lidded eyes to look back, only to see Marinette on her knees with Adrien’s cock at hand, mouth open as Adrien grunted and released all his seed, making the bluenette drink up every last drop. She got up and kissed Adrien passionatedly, smilign as he grabbed her buttcheeks, his cum dropping by the cracks of their mouths. Marinette let adrien go and cleaned her shin with her hand, licking her fingers and looking at Lila in a condecending pose. 

“What, did you really think I would’ve let Adrien cum inside you? His cum is mine and mine alone to have. You served us well a toy, but now you are just trash.” the bluenette said, moving to the desk and grabbing the recorder, shutting it off. “And now, we finally got what we wanted.” 

As the after-climax ran down her body, she also felt a sense of dread weight upon her. She was exposed. Now, everyone would know about her schemes to get what she wanted, all her lies would fall apart . Worst thing of all, all she could think about when she was left alone in the dressing room, broken and naked, was how she wanted more of that excruciating and painfull pleasure.


End file.
